The Others
by DapperGleek
Summary: we all know what happens to Finchel but what about the others?
1. Klaine

**sorry if it's not that amazing i was trying to write it as quickly as possible. there will be more chapter with each pairing or character. Tike is next! So get ready for Tike! haha **

**Klaine**

Kurt walks slowly up to Blaine's front door and taps lightly on the frame. Feelings he couldn't quite decide were swirling in his stomach and he felt weak and fragile. Blaine rushed up and opened the door with wide grin which quickly turned to a frown when he saw the expression on his boyfriends face. Kurt didn't have to udder a single word for Blaine to know what this meant and Kurt didn't think he could manage to get them out. Wrapping their arms around each other exchanging silent sobs and soft kisses from Blaine to Kurt.

"Everything will be okay baby, I know it will." Blaine whispered into Kurt's ear. Kurt on the other hand wasn't so sure. His only other choice was Lima community college and though that would be closer to Blaine and his dad he would be postponing his broadway dreams. He could just move to New York and hope his talent will help him at least make enough to pay rent each month on the small apartment he would have to live in with what he could afford.

Kurt smiled weakly and nodded against his boyfriend's shoulder.

"I love you Kurt, and our love is all we need to make it through." Blaine's words made Kurt pull away and kiss him roughly, but passionately.

"I love you too Blaine Anderson. With all my heart." Kurt panted against Blaine's lips. The boys rushed inside and announced the news to Blaine's parents who gave him hugs and pats on the back.

"It'll be alright kiddo." Blaine's dad said.

"You know if you need anything we're here for you" his mother reassured. Kurt loved Blaine's parents, well his mom a bit more than his dad, but he had his moments. Their house was like a second home. He had already gone to his own house to bring the news to his family. They offered about the same level on consolation.

The boys disappeared up into Blaine's room leaving the door open.

"Come here." Blaine opened his arms to bring Kurt into a tight hug. "Whatever decision you make for your future, just know i support you. okay?" Kurt sighed and nuzzled into Blaine's chest.

"I want to stay here with you. Like this. Forever." He replied. This made Blaine chuckle.

"Me too. but I'm being serious Kurt."

"So was I." He lifted his gaze from Blaine's shoulder to the picture of them on his bedside table. "I want to stay here in Lima. I'll go to the community college for this year and then next year we can both apply to NYADA."

"But what if we don't get in? What if only one of us gets in?"

"Then we'll get the best apartment we can afford and live together in the city.


	2. Tike

**ahh these are really short. sorry. I will elaborate on any of these if you like. just leave a comment asking and I'll add it on as another chapter to this story. I'm just trying to get through everyone at least a little bit tonight. It's late and everything so these all probably will suck. haha oh well.**

**Tike  
**

"Tina…" Mike pleaded and his girlfriend started crying hysterically. "Tina please stop crying?" TIna buried her head in Mike's chest her voice muffled.

"I just love you so much…" Mike brushed his fingers through her hair.

"I love you too, but you have to be strong. For me? It hurts enough already that I have to leave you.." This made Tina cry harder.

"er.. bad choice of words.." Mike mumbled to himself.

"I'll visit you every chance i get. and we will constantly be texting or calling or video chatting. I promise." Mike looked into Tina's teary eye, her face stained. She nodded weakly then began crying again. Mike kissed the top of Tina's head and wrapped his arms around her tightly.

"Let's go to dinner. Somewhere special. just you and me."

"Tonight? But your parents wanted to have a family dinner but it would be nice to spend some time alone.." Tina began and ramble on but was interrupted but Mike's lips covering hers.

"Tonight."

Tina and Mike went to dinner and had a great time just the two of them.


End file.
